Wheel Of Fortune Yu Gi Oh Stlye
by Yuen
Summary: Jyounouchi, Yami and Malik play Wheel of Fortune, with Yi a character from The Games as host, and Pegasus as the girl whose job is to turn over the letters. Characters may be a little OOC.
1. Round One Malik!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or Wheel of Fortune. 

Yamis: Wheel! 

Hikaris: Of! 

Others: Fortune! 

Audience: *clap clap* 

Yi: Welcome to WHEEL OF......... I forgot. 

Pegasus: Fortune.... silly. -_-; 

Yi: Today we are having..... 

Shizuka: Jyounouchi Katsuya! 

Yi: *sweatdrop* Yes, Jyounouchi Katsuya, Yami Yuugi, and Malik Ishtar! 

Kaiba: I knew he would enter.... He's always desperate for money. *smirk* 

Jyounouchi: I will win! *confident smile* *thinks what'll he'll do with all the money* 

Shizuka: Onii-chan ganbatte! 

Yami: I'm sorry, Jyounouchi, but.... *confident smirk* I am the Yuugiou! 

Malik: I was only dragged here in place of Ryou and Yuugi. 

Isis: Good luck, my brother. 

Malik: Isis...! When did you get here? 

Isis:... 

Yi: And the category is...... Name. 

Malik:*mutter* Yay.... 

Jyounouchi: No problem! 

Yami: Hah! Any category will be too easy for the King of Games! 

Yi: And now... 

(On the screen thingy, there are 3 blanks, 1 space, 6 blanks, 1 space, and 7 blanks.) 

Yi: We start with player one. Jyounouchi. 

Jyounouchi: *spins the wheel* *lands on $500* Can I have a J? 

Yi: Sorry, do you think that is your NAME? 

Jyounouchi: Yes. 

Yi: Idiot. 

Yi: No Js, Malik, your turn. 

Malik: *spin* *lands on $2000* *think furiously* Um..... no words are coming to mind..... um...... If only I had the Millennium Tauk...... ummm...... *sweat profusely* 

Yi: Sorry, time out. 

Yi: Player 3, Yami. 

Yami: *spins the wheel* *lands on $1000* I think..... *confident voice* C. 

Yi: Sorry, no Cs. 

Yami: Nan da to?! 

Bakura:*from audience* WAH HA HA HA HA!!!!!! 

Y.Malik:*hits his head* Don't laugh! 

Bakura: *rubs head* Do you want to die ah? Why did you hit me? 

Y. Malik: We're supposed to be cheering on Yami. 

Bakura: Why? 

Y.Malik: For the same reason Kaiba's waving a flag with 'J' on it. 

Bakura: Oh. I forgot. 

Y. Malik: Hngh. You're in the Yami group, never forget that. Malik has Yuugi and Ryou to cheer for him, so don't even *think* about cheering him on. 

Bakura: *waves flag with 'Y' on it rather unenthuastically* Go, go ,Yami. Ganbatte.... 

Yi: Jyounouchi, on to you! 

Jyounouchi: I'll spin. 

The wheel slows down on 'Bankrupt'. 

Jyounouchi: NO, MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE.... Eh? I seem to have been in this type of situation before.* 

Missing it by a few inches, it stops at *$800* 

Jyounouchi: *sigh of relief* Um, are there any Ts? 

Yi: Yes, in fact there are THREE! 

Jyounouchi: YEah! 800 times 3.... uh..... uh..... 

Anzu: 800 times 3 is 2400! Baka! 

Others: Yeah! Jyounouchi! Good work! 

Kaiba: *waves flag unenthuastically*....*think* Why did the hell did I end up in this mess? 

Mokuba: Yay yay Jyounouchi! 

Pegasus walks out wearing an all black evening..... dress?! And a very sexy one at that! 

Pegasus: Damn.... Lost at scissors, cloth, stones..... *image of Yi-boy with scissors, and him with cloth* 'Taku.... 

All: AH HA HA HA HA!!!! *laugh until tears come out* Pegasus is wearing a dress! 

Pegasus turns over the first letter of the first word, and the two middle letters of the middle word.. 

Jyounouchi: Yeah! I'll spin again! 

The wheel lands on $2500! 

Jyounouchi: The first word must be THE! I want a H! 

Yi: Sorry, no Hs. 

Jyounouchi: What?! Not THE?! *$2500* flies away* 

Malik: Uhh....Spin. 

It lands on $300. 

Malik: Any Ns? 

Yi: Yes, 2 Ns. 

Smiling brilliantly like a good show girl should, Pegasus turns over the first letter of the last word, and the last letter of the first word. 

Malik: I'll spin again. 

It lands on $700. 

Malik: *thinks* T blank N... blank blank TT blank blank..... Then the second word must be letter.   
Ten Letter something..... 

Malik: L! 

Yi: Yes, there are 2 Ls! 

Pegasus turns over the first and second last letter of the second word. 

Ryou, Yuugi: Yeah!!!! Malik's got $2000!!! 

Malik: Not LETTER? Oh, it's LITTLE. 

Malik:*thinks* So it must be.... Ten Little.....AH! I got it! 

Malik: I would like to solve, please. 

Yami,Jyounouchi: Nani?! 

Ryou, Yuugi: Malik, fight! 

Malik: It's Ten Little Niggers! 

Yi: Yes! Correct! 

Pegasus turns over all the letters showing Ten Little Niggers. 

Ryou Yuugi: Yeah!!!!! Malik rocks!!!!! 

Yami:Damn it I didn't even have a chance! 

Malik: Yeah! ^_^ 

Audience: *clap hands* 

Yi: Congratulations, $2500 to Malik! 

Yi: Second Round! 

To be continued. 

*a reference to the Time Magician 

Reviews will be much appreciated. Thank you very much. 


	2. Round Two Yami!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or Wheel Of Fortune. 

First, Malik has a message for Rami. 

Malik: That was only the first round.... Remember, I get the money ONLY if I win..... And I DON'T   
think I can do that.... And even if I won.... *smirk* THE MONEY WILL BE ALL MINE!!!! WAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!!!!! HANDS OFF!! 

Next, sincere thanks to all who reviewed. It brought out Chapter 2 sooner. 

Lastly, hey, you all can try to play Wheel of Fortune too. Try to guess the answer sooner than the players. It's fun. ^_^ The main theme of the story is about the game, not on the humour. Hey, I stink at humour. The first chapter was written with my brother, a.k.a. Ryuu Yi. The funny parts were all his. 

***   
Round Two Yami 

Yi: And the category is~~~~ Person! 

Jyounouchi: I WILL win this time! 

Shizuka: Onii-chan ganbatte!! 

Malik: Hey, maybe I DO have a knack for this. 

Isis: Yeah! Good work, brother! 

Yuugi, Ryou: Malik, Malik, he's our man, if he can't do it no one can! 

Yami: *smirk* This is great, the tougher the opponent, the more excited I get! 

Bakura: Yeah.... Yami go go..... *is still waving little flag* 

Yami Malik: YAMI!!!!!!! BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THOSE WEAKLINGS!!!!! 

Isis: *vein throbs in forehead* Malik is your OTHER SELF, you SELF-CENTERED EVIL DEMON! 

Yami Malik: So? He's still a weakling. 

Isis: YAMI MALIK!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!! 

Shadi: Isis, calm down, you'll get thrown out by the security guards.... 

Isis: Shadi?! When did YOU get here? 

Shadi: ....I've been here from the start......T_T Am I that inconspicuous? 

(On the screen, there are eight blanks, one space, and five blanks) 

Yi: Malik, you first. 

Malik: Okay, I'll spin. 

It lands on $900. 

Malik: Um..... Is there an N? 

Yi: Sorry, no Ns. 

Malik: NANI!!!!!! Oh, I get it. My luck's run out. 

Yuugi, Ryou: Oh no~~~~~ Malik-sama! 

Isis: ... 

Yi: Yami, your turn. 

Yami: Yes. I'll spin. 

Yami Malik: YAMI GO~~~~~~~!!!! 

Bakura: T_T My ears..... 

It lands on $800. 

Yami: Is there a T? 

Yi: Yes, a single T. 

Pegasus turns over the second last word of the first word. 

Yami: I'll spin again. 

It lands on $ 700. 

Yami: *thinks* When a T is in that position, the last word should be Y or S..... Not many words have Y, so..... *say out loud* Is there an S? 

Yi: Yes, we have one S. 

Pegasus turns over the first letter of the first word. 

Yami *thinks* Hm.... not S? Then it MUST be Y. 

Yami: Spin. 

It lands on $300. 

Yami: I want a Y. 

Yi: Yes, there is a Y. 

Pegasus turns over the last letter of the first word. 

Yami Malik: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! YAMI !!!!!!!!!!!! 

Bakura: .... Aren't you being a little TOO enthuastic? 

Yami Malik: .... Am I? 

Yami: Spin! 

It lands on $500. 

Yami: Good.... Now..... S 5 blanks TY.... what could it be? Society? No... that has 4 blanks.... Hm... 

Yi: Time's running out Yami! Hayaku! 

Yami: I think.... Is there a C? 

Yi: Yes, one C! 

Pegasus turns over the third letter of the first word. 

Bakura: Yeah, Yami. *waves little flag* 

Yami Malik: YAMI-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yami: S blank C blank blank blank TY....Ah! I get it! 

Yami: Spin! 

It lands on $600. 

Yami: I want an R! 

Yi: Yes, there are two Rs!!!! 

Pegasus turns over the fifth letter of the first word, and the fourth letter of the last word. 

Yami Malik: NICE!!! LET THOSE WEAKLINGS EAT DUST!!!!!!! 

Malik: *sweat* Kuso! 

Isis: YAMI MALIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs towards Yami Malik brandishing a knife* 

Shadi: *sweatdrop* Oh no. 

Yami Malik: SECURITY!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yami: I want to solve. 

Bakura: Yami ganbatte! *still waving the flag* 

Malik: Nani?! 

Yami: SECURITY GUARD! 

Bulky, muscular security guards pick Isis up and throw her out. 

Isis: YAMI MALIK!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Shadi: I told her so. 

Yami Malik, Bakura:YES!!!!! YAMI WON!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Audience: *clap hands* 

Yuugi, Ryou: *watery eyes* Uso~~~ Malik-sama~~~ 

Otogi: Hey! Look at Jyounouchi! 

Jyounouchi: *wakes up* Huh? Is it my turn? 

Malik: Yami's won. 

Yami: *smirk* 

Jyounouchi: NOT FAIR!!!!!! I DIDN'T EVEN GET A CHANCE~!!!!!!!!! YAMI!!!!!!!!!! MY MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kaiba: *snort* That idiot. Falling asleep in the middle of a game, just like him ...What? 

Jyounouchi's friends were advancing on him, eyes gleaming. 

Honda: What did you say about Jyounouchi ah? 

Anzu: You really want to die ah? 

Otogi: *cracks knuckles* 

Mai: You insulted JYOUNOUCHI!!!!!!!!!!! 

Shizuka: YOU INSULTED MY BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Mokuba: That wasn't nice onii-chan~ 

Kaiba: *trembles* Mokuba??? You tooo?? 

All: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kaiba: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*runs out of the building with them chasing after him* 

Jyounouchi: *still yelling* NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yi: Congratulations, Yami, you've got $4000!!!! 

Yami Malik: YES!!!!! FOUR THOUSAND!!!!!!!!! 

Bakura: $ 4000.... Wow. 

Malik: I've lost to him by $1500! 

Yuugi, Ryou: Poor Malik-sama~~~ 

Yi: All right, next round...... 

To be continued. 

Anyone interested about Yi? Go read my other fanfiction, The Games. He makes an appearance in Chapters 4,5 and 6.   
  
  



	3. Round Three Jyounouchi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or Wheel of Fortune. 

Yi: The category is FILL IN THE NUMBER 

(2 blanks'2blanks space 5blanks space 2blanks space 5 blanks space 4 blanks space 2 blanks'1blank, ****) 

Yami: I'll spin. 

Almost landing on $3500, it stops at 'bankrupt'. 

Yami: NO~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Bakura: *snickers**snickers again* *bursts out laughing* AHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! STUPID PHARAOH!!!! BANKRUPT!!!!!!! AH HA H AHA HA HA AH HA HA HA!!!! 

Yami Malik: Oh no Yami! 

Bakura: WAH HA HA HA HA HA.... OUCH! T_T I got a stitch in my stomach! 

Yi: Oh, too bad, bankrupt. On to Jyounouchi. 

Jyounouchi: Bad luck, Yami. My turn now.*spins the wheel* 

It lands on 'bankrupt' 

Jyounouchi: NANIIIIIIIII?! 

Yami: *smirk* Oh, too bad, Jyounouchi-kun! (ÐÒÔÖÀÖ»ö) 

Jyounouchi: *traumatised* Naze.....? Naze da.....? 

Malik: *pats Jyounouchi soothingly on the back* Never mind, Jyounouchi, it wasn't as if you had any money in the first place. 

Jyounouchi: Don't remind me~~~Hm?*thinks hard* *smile* Yeah! I guess you're right! 

Malik: Ha..... 

Kaiba: Stupid dog.... *flag droops* 

J's supporters: What did you say? 

Kaiba: *sweat* Nothing!   


Yi: Malik, you can start now. 

Malik:*spins the wheel* 

It slows down at bankrupt making a lot of people gasp, but it stops on $300. 

Malik: Oh. Er, is there an S? 

Yi: Yes, an S. 

Pegasus turns over the last letter of the last words, just behind the ' . 

Yuugi&Ryou: *wave pom poms*Yeah Malik! 

Shadi: *sweatdrop* Where did they get those things? 

Malik: I'll spin again. 

It lands on LOSE A TURN. 

Malik: *a lot of tiny sweatdrops appear on his face* *pales* *face twitches* 

Yuugi,Ryou: Uso~~~~~*pom poms droop* 

Yi: You lose a turn, Malik. On to Yami! 

Yami spins and gets a $500. 

Yami: Is there a T? 

Yi: Yes, in fact, there are three of them! 

Pegasus turns over the first letter of the third word, and the second last letter of the last word, and the second last letter of the fourth word. 

Yami Malik: Yeah~! 

Bakura: *waves flag while sipping cola* 

Bakura: Man, am I thirsty after all that yelling. Malik, are you SURE you don't want some? 

Yami Malik: YAMI GO~~! *ignores Bakura* 

Yami: *spins the wheel* 

It stops at $700. 

Yami: Is there an N? 

Yi: Yes, one. 

Pegasus turns over the second last letter of the second word. 

Yami:*spins* 

It lands on $1000. 

Yami: *thinks* I'll have to try my luck.. 

Yami: *praying that his luck won't fail him* Is there......a H? 

Yi: Sorry, not a single H. 

Yami Malik: AWWW NO! 

Bakura: *sips cola* 

Yami: Kuso! 

Yi: Jyounouchi's turn. 

Jyounouchi: Okay! I'll spin! *spins the wheel* 

It lands on $2000. 

Shizuka: Oniichan ganbatte! 

Honda: $2000!! 

Kaiba: *thinks* Stupid people get the most luck. 

Jyounouchi: *thinks* $2000! $2000! $-$ 

Jyounouchi: G! 

Yi: Yes! In fact, there are **2** of them! 

J's supporters: YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! 

Anzu: $4000! 

Otogi: He's tied with Yami! 

Shizuka: Oniichan! YEAH! 

Jyounouchi: Heh heh heh! 

Malik, Yami: Hngh. 

Pegasus turns over the first and last letter of the second word. 

Jyounouchi: I'll spin again! *spins the wheel* 

It lands on $800. 

Jyounouchi: Heh! I guess.... a P! 

Yi: O.O Yes.... There is a single P! 

J's supporters: JYOUNOUCHI! JYOUNOUCHI! 

Pegasus turns over the first word of the fourth letter. 

Jyounouchi: Spin! 

It stops at $700. 

Jyounouchi: The fourth word must be PARTY! Yi, I want an R! 

Yi: Yes, there are TWO Rs! 

Audience goes wild. 

Kaiba: *mutters* That low-IQ dog gets three letters right in a row?! What is this world coming to? 

J's supporters: Jyounouchi FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! 

Jyounouchi: Yeah! I've got...... I've got....... $4000 + $800 +$700..... + Oh no I'm confused! 

Otogi: You've got $6200~!!!!!!!!! 

Honda: You're far into the lead! 

Mokuba: YEAH!!! 

Kaiba: *mutters* yeah.... *waves flag* 

Jyounouchi: Heh heh heh! I think I've got the answer! 

All: NANI?! 

Jyounouchi: I want to solve! 

Yi: Yes? 

Jyounouchi: WE'RE GOING TO PARTY LIKE IT'S ****! 

Yi: O.O 

Jyounouchi: Hey! Am I right, or am I wrong? 

Yi: *still can't believe it* Cor....correct! But wait! You have to fill in the number! 

Jyounouchi: What? 

Yi: The four numbers at the end of the sentence! 

Yi: You have 3 choices: A 1989 B 1999 C 2000 

Jyounouchi: B 1999! We're going to party like it's 1999! Like it's the end of the world! 

Yi: CORRECT! 

Pegasus turns over all of the letters, feeling like he's in a dream? What? That.... that..... Jyounouchi?   
$6700?! 

J's supporters: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! JYOUNOUCHI WINS !!!!!!!! 

Jyounouchi: *laugh* AH HA HA HA HA!!!!! I've won!! 

Malik: I.... I can't believe it! 

Yami: T_T Jyounouchi..... *sniffle* You've finally grown up! I'm so proud of you! T_T 

Yi: *completely recovered from his daze* Now, three competitors have each won one round! Jyounouchi is in the lead with $6700, Yami comes second with $4000, and Malik's last with $2500! 

Pegasus: The last round will determine the winner! 

Yi: So stay tuned in to Wheel of......uhhh..... 

Pegasus: Fortune~! Yu Gi Oh style! 

Jyounouchi: *drooling* $6700......$6700.....$6700!!!!! 

To be continued.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
